narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rinnegan
Confused of the Six Jinchurikis of Pain I'm confused as how there can be many Rinnegan when 3 people have it. Can someone help me out because it's confusing and bothering me (I know this isn't a forum) --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 02:01, June 25, 2011 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :We're as in the dark on this matter as you are. Attempting to answer this would only lead to speculation and thus "foruming" so lets just wait and see if this question is answered in the manga soon.--Cerez365™ 02:14, June 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks Cerez. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 15:02, June 25, 2011 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Jinchuriki Wielders Despite the fact that they're all dead, would the Jinchuriki also be counted as known wielders? Catero5 (talk) 04:34, June 30, 2011 (UTC)Catero5 :Nope. We never considered the people whose bodies Nagato used to make his Six Paths of Pain as wielders of the Rinnegan, no reason to consider the jinchūriki. Omnibender - Talk - 23:57, June 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Essentially they're imply tools now, not characters.--Cerez365™ 12:33, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Error Something wrong with the infobox. The debut game and movie won't show up. Dueler65 (talk) 11:28, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Missing techniques Why isn't the techniques of the Human and Preta Path listed in the infobox as they are Rinnegan techniques? Darksusanoo (talk) 00:30, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :Blocking Technique Absorption Seal wasn't ranked as kekkei genkai in the third databook, and Soul Removal only showed up after. At first it wasn't listed as a kekkei genkai, because it was the same as Mind Reading, it was only split from it when Madara made it clear that using it always kills the victim. It's not listed as kekkei genkai because we've seen other techniques, like BTAS that weren't considered kekkei genkai. Omnibender - Talk - 00:37, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ::How of can that be? Konan stated in the series that the abilities of the Six Paths of Pain were Rinnegan powers and that Nagato could use then as their own...we latter saw Nagato use those powers directly against B and Naruto...there derived powers of the individual path's. P.s Just out of curiosity has the 4th Databook been released yet? Darksusanoo (talk) 00:44, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :::One of the path's powers was the Summoning Technique, and other than E-rank techniques, that's the most common technique in the series. And no, the fourth databook hasn't been released yet. If the interval between releases is kept, we should begin hearing about it soon though. Omnibender - Talk - 00:47, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Kuchiyose - Rinnegan From the translations, (which I don't trust especially given where they came from this week >.>) Kabuto mentions the shared vision as a result of the "Kuchiyose-Rinnegan". Should we add it as a technique since it would explain how all those animals and bodies got the Rinnegan?--Cerez365™ 17:28, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :I believe we should wait for a better translation.--''Deva '' 17:29, August 24, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't think it's a technique. From the way it is worded, I'd say Kabuto simply meant 'the Rinnegan of the summons'. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 23:04, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Elements im little confuse and sorry for not signing post im not an member it says rinnegan can you any jutsu does that include like wood release ice release lava release other kekei genkai like that :No. Omnibender - Talk - 00:36, August 26, 2011 (UTC) oh cause it said it allows the user to use any jutsu thanks for info The Rinnegan in the photo needs to be redesigned The Rinnegan has 5 visible circles not 4. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 17:29, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :Really though? As long as the eye has the ripples it could have 10 and still be right.--Cerez365™ 17:36, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Just sayin' is all. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 17:37, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :But something like that is unnecessary. It was never said that it had to have a set amount of circles like the Sharingan which is supposed to have 3 tomoe.--Cerez365™ 17:38, August 29, 2011 (UTC) The circles cover the eyeball, in most recent chapters, I've mostly seen four visible circles.--''Deva '' 17:41, August 29, 2011 (UTC) I was wrong and Deva is right. It's 4 visible circles and 1 non visible circle, and since the Rinnegan is that size the image should look the same. Look at chapter 551 page 4 when Nagato uses Naraka Path, His Rinnegan shows 4 visible circles and 1 non visible circle. Its there as seen by the color scheme and the older images in the manga colored and not. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 03:25, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Alright so I was proven right again. The most solid proof ever is in Naruto Chapter 550 page 15, Nagato is shown to have 5 circles in the Rinnegan and right after the 5th circle there is regular white eyeball color. The eyes turning grey because of the Edo Tensei strengthening made it even more obvious so the Image of the Rinnegan Shounensuki created needs to be fixed. Sorry if I sound like a jackass but you wouldn't want to see 4 points on Itachi's Mangekyo would you? ItachiWasAHero (talk) 14:43, September 3, 2011 (UTC) I'll repeat it again I suppose, it isn't the Sharingan where we were told that they have three tomoe. So until Kishimoto says the Rinnegan eye has a specific number of rings around it, then this is a moot point.--Cerez365™ 14:49, September 3, 2011 (UTC) http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/File:Rinnegan_Has_5_Circles_Only.png Look at this closely and you will see this point is not moot. I have circled in red the normal sclera right after the 5th ring. Just trying to prove a point here. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 14:55, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :That fine and all, but outside of your observation, where was it stated that the Rinnegan eye had to have five circles? That's the only way the image in the article would be "wrong"--Cerez365™ 15:12, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Let me explain this in an easier way. For example, where is it stated that Itachi's Mangekyo has to be designed like a 3 pointed shuriken? It isn't, but its made that way and Shounensuki made the image for Itachi's Mangekyo that way. Image wise this would be the same as choosing the 2 Tomoe Sharingan and using it as the image for the Sharingan instead of the 3 Tomoe. Point blank if something should be done it should be done right and it's up to Shounensuki if he agrees and wants to redesign his Rinnegan image. So there's no use in arguing over this. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 15:25, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not arguing with you friend, I'm simply saying I don't see the sense in your argument until it's officially said that there's a specific amount of rings around the eye. Personally I've always thought that the entire eyeball had concentric rings around it so that's probably why I don't see any point to this.--Cerez365™ 15:29, September 3, 2011 (UTC) ::I share Cerez's opinion. Omnibender - Talk - 16:07, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :::Me too. Jacce | Talk | 16:10, September 3, 2011 (UTC) If you all agree with him then I will leave it be. I have been out voted Lmao ItachiWasAHero (talk) 16:18, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :Although this discussion is as good as over, I'd like to point out that the sclera you marked in that image isn't sclera at all; it's the caruncle: the pinkish-red part in the corner of the eye. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 01:47, September 4, 2011 (UTC) -___- I cannot believe I didn't realize this.. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 21:05, September 17, 2011 (UTC) From ShounenSuki's Databook 3 Translation. "Its most distinctive feature being the ripple pattern spreading out over the eyeballs" This confirms the rinnegan isnt just 4 or 5 rings. It covers the WHOLE eye. I was very very wrong. This info should be added to the Rinnegans page. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 18:33, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Volume Changes It has just been brought to my attention that in the seventh edition of volume 41, the mention of "the six ways of chakra nature transformation" that the Rinnegan grants has been corrected to "the five ways of chakra nature transformation." I haven't seen image evidence yet, but it came from two highly reliable sources. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 19:45, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :Why would they change it? Seelentau 愛議 19:30, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ::It might have been a mistake from the beginning. It might be to incorporate a change in how Kishimoto-sensei wanted to showcase the chakra nature transformation. It might be to avoid any confusion that might arise from it. There are plenty of possible reasons for the change. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 00:55, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Evolution of Sharingan? Based in manga 560, is possible get rinnegan from a sharingan? Maybe kakashi have reason in "mutation theory"? :It seems there is a contradiction: 1"Madara managed to awaken the Rinnegan"; 2"whether or not this suggests that the Rinnegan is the final evolution of the Sharingan has yet to be confirmed". The first phrase suggests that the rinnegan is the final stage of the sharingan (Normal S>Mangekyou S>Eternal MS>Rinnegan). But the second phrase suggests its "unknown" if the rinnegan is the final evolution of the sharingan. I dont know what translated version of the chapter you read, but according to the translation from Mangastream or mangareader Madara awakened the rinnegan before his death and its true that the sharingan can get to the rinnegan. So, basically i think the phrase 2 should be deleted because according to the versions of the chapter i read the rinnegan is the final evolution of the sharingan (unless there is another final evolution).-- (talk) 14:38, October 19, 2011 (UTC) ::for now i suggest we keep the phrasing "Due to unknown reasons, Madara managed to awaken the Rinnegan shortly before his death" that statement is based on his own words from the manga(the translation we have so far) and fit fine withouth the need to speculate. Second, you must remember that the sharingan was born from the older son of the sage who inherited his eyes(different design) so it is highly possible that a sharingan user can evolve his eyes into the rinnegan, we just don't know how. --Gojita (talk) 15:08, October 19, 2011 (UTC)Gojita it would make sence they have similar powers the sharingan allows you to copy any jutsu so i guess the evolution of that would be, be able to use any jutsu this allow them to fully copy any jutsu thats, kekei genkai im scared to think what the evolution of that is ( (talk) 01:45, October 26, 2011 (UTC)) @74.141.196.236 You are misinformed. The Sharingan does not allow one to copy and use any jutsu. What it actually does is allow them to memorize and recognise them, not use them unless they have the capability to use the technique, which is why Sasuke, Kakashi, Itachi etc., can't just see Naruto's Rasenshuriken and use it. And also, technically the Sharingan is the evolution of the Rinnegan, although it can be said to be a diminished dojutsu in comparison. The Rinnegan does not automatically let one use any technique and nature transformation. It gives them the potential to master any type of standard nature transformation with more easily. The closest thing to it being said that it could use any technique was during the Invasion of Pain Arc, when Ibiki said that he wouldn't be surprised if a Rinnegan user could could use any technique they wanted. Skitts (talk) 02:40, October 26, 2011 (UTC) its copying look at this got from sharingan page to memorise almost any technique that he or she witnesses, apart from other kekkei genkai techniques. The user can memorise ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu with near perfect accuracy, allowing the user to use the techniques as their own, or even modify them to create their own new techniques, much like Sasuke Uchiha's Lion Combo. In order to reproduce a copied technique, however, one must have the necessary skill or ability to perform them. A prime example is Rock Lee's brand of taijutsu. While Sasuke was able to copy some of Lee's moves, they put a much more significant strain on him since he hasn't trained nearly as much as Lee has. In addition to physical skill and kekkei genkai techniques, the Sharingan cannot reproduce techniques dependent on other factors, such as summons that the user has not signed a contract with. e they can use it if they got skill i got this from sharingan page from this wiki the memorize then they be able to use it if they have skill with rinnegan to they be able to use any non kekei genkai jutsu ( (talk) 03:13, October 26, 2011 (UTC)) That the Rinnegan is an evolution of the Sharingan actually makes sense. Kishimoto's been setting this revelation up since, well, since Orochimaru was introduced. The Rinnegan, not the Sharingan, is Orochimaru's and Kabuto's "truth behind ninjutsu". Why else would Orochimaru want both Sasuke's Uchiha bloodline and be experimenting with Hashirama Senju's cells? Everyone thought Orochimaru was after the Sharingan for its copying abilities, but he was actually after the Rinnegan, or why wouldn't he just kill Sasuke and take his eyes? Orochimaru said Yamato resulted from an experiment to see if Hashirama's cells could be implanted into others, and that he wanted to run further experiments on Yamato. Danzo showed combining the Sharingan and Hashirama's cells could unlock power beyond either bloodline: the reality-warping Izanagi, the Sage of Six Path's trademark power, but in order to get the Rinnegan I'm thinking one needs to combine the Uchiha bloodline with that of the Senju, hence Orochimaru trying to possess Sasuke rather than just taking his eyes. Kabuto said he wanted a Zetsu, which are cloned from Hashirama, to run tests on, and even said to Madara that he and Orochimaru had come up with the theory that the Mangekyo could evolve into the Rinnegan provided the user's body had certain modifications (hinted to be the addition of Senju cells taken from either Tobi's clone of Hashirama, from Yamato, or from said Zetsu clone), and that Madara had validated it. And before anyone says "How did Nagato unlock the Rinnegan if he's not Uchiha or Senju?" I'm willing to bet that the Rinnegan that Tobi gave Nagato Uzumaki were Madara's, or more likely that Madara gave them to Nagato himself, seeing as how he initially thought he'd been resurrected using Rinne Tensei rather than Edo Tensei. (talk) 21:07, October 26, 2011 (UTC) I haven't read through the bulk of this, but I would like to remind all those involved that this isn't the place for speculation. Omnibender - Talk - 21:22, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Just because someone has hashiramas cells or is a senju does not mean the can automatically be able to unlock it. Sure it looks like it but, Nagato has it but is somewhat related to senju's and well you never know what if a shinobi has a rinnegan after the sage but before nagato.